


"Looks like we're on our own..."

by clonky



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Madoka Magica Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Dreams, Gen, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonky/pseuds/clonky
Summary: Dave has a weird dream about criminals and magic. Good thing magic's not real, right?Right?
Kudos: 8





	"Looks like we're on our own..."

Dave came back to reality from zoning out for a moment, looking around. The distant howl of wind and the booms of lightning could be heard, the sky split in half - one side a clear sky, and the other side a violent storm of grey and white; in the distance, obscured by the storm, he could barely make out something that he assumed was a CCC-related device, or maybe some sort of airship that was shaped like a sphere. He stood on the top of the Toppat Airship - though he had no recollection of how he'd gotten there - and, judging by the shadow in front of him, he wasn't alone.

It took him a moment to gather the courage to turn around, locking eyes with a pink-haired woman wearing a blue suit and matching top hat.

"Well, looks like we're on our own, at least up here. The chief wants you back inside, pal. We're probably gonna let you go. Hattie says we're all dead for if we continue into that storm, something about magic." Matilda grabbed Dave's hand and carried him off, entering the in-flight vehicle and taking the prisoner back in the direction of his cell.

* * *

He was dumped unceremoniously onto a couch in the records library, instead. Dave rubbed his head and looked up, clearing his throat and waiting for the Toppat to speak.

"..So. I guess I get to babysit you and make sure you aren't Henry 2. Name's Matilda, you're.. Dave? Right? I don't care, you're Dave now." Matilda sat down on the floor next to him, tapping her foot on the ground. "You, uh, you're not a magical boy, are you?"

"What?" Dave cocked his head, confused. He knew for a fact anime wasn't real, and that last time he checked he wasn't running around fighting villains while wearing a frilly outfit.

"I thought so, well... guess what? Magical boys - and girls, and magical nonbinary folk - exist."

Dave blinked. Maybe anime _was_ real after all... "You're. What."

Matilda rolled her eyes. "Do I really have to be the funny character who explains everything and then ceases to be relevant?"

"..um. I have no clue what's going on, so.. sure?"

* * *

Dave woke up in a cold sweat, sitting up in his bed. He blinked, rolling over and taking out his dream journal; he started writing down everything he could remember.


End file.
